


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Dramedy, Hojong-centric, Human Dongwoo, Human Sungjong, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Vampire Hoya, Vampire Slayer Sungjong, Vampire Sunggyu, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoya sighed."Maybe I just have a really bad taste in men."Dongwoo looked to the side awkwardly."Uhhh....Sungjong's nineteen."Hoya glared at him."I know."He said sternly.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**10:42 PM**

"I told you what would happen if you went against my orders."

The vampire in front of him shrank back in fear."I-I didn't mean to sir!"He begged."I can make it up to you!I promise!"

Howon raised an eyebrow curiously at the vampire before him."And just how do you plan to do that?"

"I can bring you the slayer."


End file.
